


Where Do I Sign?

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Stiles is a hard worker, Two Actually, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek try to stabilize their relationship and go to an...event together. What are they gonna do.





	Where Do I Sign?

Derek stayed with Stiles for a week, staying in the Stilinski home until he had to go back to school.   
Stiles had been trying to keep himself busy the whole week, trying not to rely on Derek too much because dammit he was a man now, his dad had said so when he and his wife left for the hospital, and he had to act that way.   
Derek was forced out the door by his sister, the only thing assuring him was the fact that Stiles would be staying with his family. The Hales had offered Stiles a place in their house, as Derek was away at school most nights, he was going to stay in his mate’s room.   
Stiles had asked his parent’s permission and Claudia had been confused, asking why he was going to have to say with anyone at all, shouldn’t he just be staying there with her? That’s when they all realized how bad it was.   
John had told him that was fine and Derek was angry that he didn’t seem to care much at all. 

Now, Stiles was settled into his room, some of the empty walls filled with a couple posters and some surface space with well-loved books and pictures. It smelled like Stiles even more now, and that was a comforting thought as Derek left.   
He stared at a picture of him and his mate he’d taped to his visor and made an oath to himself that he’d fix this. Fix the fact that Stiles seemed to be okay with being on the back burner. He’d fix this and make sure his Omega knew he was loved. 

 

STILES’ POV  
Stiles sat on Derek’s bed and he just couldn’t bring himself to think of it as his bed. Of course, he’d stayed there, more often than he stayed at his own home even, but Derek was always there when he did. Now, he sat in the room that felt strangely empty without his Alpha. He missed Derek, but he knew Derek needed to be going to college. He knew it, but that didn’t really make him feel that much better.   
He was a Senior now, and Derek was a Sophmore at Berkely and he couldn’t help but miss Derek at his school. Scott had escaped from Allison who was now flying solo. She told Scott their relationship was unhealthy and that was the end of that. Scott had said he had a mate but refused to tell who and Stiles knew he was unsure about it and that told Stiles it was probably a boy. That meant that Stiles was alone at school a lot, but that was kind of normal for Stiles. Scott had always been that way, but now, without Derek and with so much free time on his hands-because he’d completed all but two credits-he didn’t really know what to do with himself.   
And that, my friends, is how Stiles wound up here, on Derek’s bed and looking for something to do. Derek wasn’t there, Cora was off with whoever, Laura was at school in Maine, and Scott was...actually Stiles didn’t know where Scott was, but that was nothing new for him. He probably wouldn’t be available even if he knew where his friend was.   
He sat there for a good amount of time before he sighed and decided to go downstairs. He wanted food.

Talia was in the kitchen when he ventured downstairs and he tried to smile convincingly but knew within a heartbeat that he’d failed.   
“Hey Mrs. Hale,” He greeted and went to the fridge and paused. Talia nodded her permission.   
“Baby, you know you can call me Talia,” She tried to convince him.   
“I know, it’ll just take a while,” He offered, grabbing the bowl of leftover mac salad from the fridge. He sat on the stool at the counter bar and smiled at Talia as she handed him the fork he’d forgotten on the counter.   
Talia looked at Stiles for an unsettlingly long moment and caused him to duck his head and bury himself into the act of chewing his food. “Stiles?” She asked. Stiles looked up and knew he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he knew it, but he fuck, that’s how he felt! “When was the last time you’ve been to the doctor’s?” She asked, more gentle than before, and Stiles knew it was because she didn’t want to trigger a panic attack and was being careful.   
“A couple years? Why?” He paused before he felt his heart speed up. “Is there something wrong?” He asked, suddenly scared.   
“What do you think about going to get a checkup soon. I’d like to know if there’s anything we can do or help you with, medically, so you can get back to feeling better.”   
Derek, the little bastard, had apparently told his mom that Stiles had been having a hard time with his energy and every time he went into OmegaSpace, with or without Derek, he had a super hard time coming back out or even continuing on through the day.   
“Um, well, I don’t really have the money for that right now,” Stiles told her in way of an answer.   
Talia looked like she knew that was true, because it was, but that she wasn’t going to accept that. “Don’t worry about it, we can handle it.”   
“What?! No. I’ll be fine, it’s nothing and I definitely can’t put you guys out any more than I already am,” He refused. He felt bad enough, mooching off this wonderful family as it was, he couldn’t add this on top of it!  
“Nonsense. I’ll make an appointment for the weekend after next, when Derek’s home, he can go with you.” And that was it. No more discussion.   
He was going to get a job to help his parents anyways, maybe he can pay the Hales back. 

Stiles applied for jobs all over town the rest of the week, and since he had so much time on his hands, he got two in no time. He was now working in sub shop downtown and a hardware store that his dad’s friend owned.   
He started at the hardware store that Thursday and then the sub shop on Friday. He didn’t really tell the Hales. It wasn’t really a big deal, and he always got back in time for dinner, leaving time for homework.   
Stiles had always been good at multitasking and this was something he could handle. He’d tried to call his parents, and his mom had picked up once but was immediately cut off by a nurse.   
His dad had taken his mom to a hospital in Southern California and therefore was even more unreachable than before.   
“Hey guys, love you, let me know how you are,” He said, feeling like a little kid again. He was fucking 17 and would be 18 in a few months. It was so stupid that he was acting like this. He felt kind of dumb that he had to move in with the Hales but it made Derek happy and that’s all that mattered to him.   
So he sucked it up. He would work harder and help his parents. They needed everything he could get, and this was the best he could do from here.   
Stiles picked up extra hours whenever he could throughout the week and worked the whole weekend straight. He felt good about it and was able to work proudly throughout the next week. In all honesty Stiles kind of forgot that he had an appointment until Talia brought it up when they called Derek a put him on speaker phone. After an hour of chatting and swapping stories, Talia finally burst through his little bubble.   
“So! Derek, I wanted to ask you about something.”   
“Go for it.” Derek sounded happy. Happy to have been talking to his family and mate.   
“Well, Stiles has a doctor’s appointment on Saturday and I was wondering if you’d like to go with him.”   
Stiles sucked in a breath as he heard Derek growl through the phone, the fox in him purring in his chest.   
“What’s wrong?! Is something wrong, is he okay?” Derek pushed out in a rough, hurried voice.   
“No dear-” Talia was cut off as Derek growled again. Ah. Derek wanted Stiles to answer him.   
“Der,” Stiles whispered, trying to get Derek to calm down so they could talk properly. The growling stopped. “I’m fine, your mom just wants to make sure that’s true, okay? Still wanna come with me?”   
Derek huffed. “Of course I do,” He muttered. “So you’re okay?” He asked, quietly. “Hey mom, can Stiles and I talk, privately?”   
Talia nodded and Stiles snatched the phone up, carrying it into Derek’s room, which he knew was soundproofed. That measure came about after Laura had a boy in the house, and apparently, the whole Hale House had gotten to hear the aftermath of that.   
“Sti? You sure you’re okay? Why’s my mom taking you to the doctor?”   
“Because some moron decided to tell her that I ‘haven’t been feeling well’,” Stiles replied, a slight scold in his tone.   
“I didn’t mean to! She’s a PI or some shit, I swear,” Derek muttered, and Stiles could just hear the blush in his voice.   
“Uh-huh. Just admit it, you’re scared of your mom.”   
“Anyways...do you want me to come? With you, to the doctor’s I mean,” Derek forced out. They were still unsure of their boundaries because of the whole break thing, but yes. Yes, Stiles wanted him there. And he told him as much. “Alright, I’ll be there.” It was firm and honestly made Stiles feel a bit better about it. He didn’t like hospitals. Fucking imagine that. 

Stiles sighed, happy when Derek arrived late Friday night. He’d started to wonder if Derek would get home and selfishly (psh shut up Stiles) if he’d have to go to the doctor’s alone; something he totally was not down for.   
“Der!” He yipped, much like a young puppy, and held his arms open for Derek to hug him.   
Derek laughed quietly and welcomed the affectionate attention. Stiles was wrapped in warm arms going around his waist as his own wrapped around the older boy’s shoulders. “I missed you,” He whispered quietly after they’d been hugging for a good five minute. When they pulled apart Stiles cautiously brought his lips to Derek’s. Derek seemed shocked at first before he kissed back, gently and tugging Stiles’ hips closer a bit, their chest flush.   
They pulled back and Derek sighed. “I missed you too. So much.” It was softer than Stiles was used to, gentled by the distance and longing for his mate.   
“I know,” Stiles assured, knowing what that tone meant, knowing what Derek was trying or wanted to say.   
Derek nodded and Stiles let himself be pulled upstairs. Stiles walked into Derek’s room and walked carefully to the bed. 

DEREK’S POV

Stiles sat on his bed slowly and Derek took a moment to himself to really just look around the room. It was warmer than he usually kept it, but that made sense. There was his usual bedspread, but there was a rug on the floor that he recognized it as the one that used to sit next to Stiles’ bed. There was a wall that was filled edge to edge with posters and signs. His desk was cluttered with another cup of pens because Stiles apparently didn’t like the pens he used, and there was a tangle of wires under the desk and textbooks scattered all over the desk area. And, of course, his mate’s coveted pillow sat on top of the bed and sat as if it belonged there, and that it did.  
His lips curled up a bit in pride. His wolf was pleased knowing his Omega had settled down, settled into his own home, settled into his den. Essentially. They were young still, but he considered it a den.   
“Baby,” He cooed, smiling at his mate who looked shy all of a sudden.  
It kinda amused Derek that even though he’d just barely been home Stiles was sinking into OmegaSpace already. He hadn’t gone under in two weeks. Derek knew that because he hadn’t had their weird feeling in his chest. It was probably a good thing, seeing as being in OmegaSpace always drained him.   
“Der,” Stiles whined, knowing what Derek was trying to do. “Don’t, I wanna talk with you.” It was firmer this time and Stiles nodded, acquiescing  
“Alright. Tell me what did today,” He said. He knew what he was doing. He knew this dropped Stiles, but Derek knew this would help Stiles, would help him sleep through the night if he sunk into OmegaSpace and then was drained after.   
“I um, went to school and did a test and then I worked at the shop for a while, and then came home and ate and then sat and waited for you to come home,” Stiles supplied, looking up at Derek with wide, amethyst eyes and yup Derek knew he was in OmegaSpace. He didn’t like dropping Stiles when he didn’t want to be in OmegaSpace, but he knew that’s what Stiles would need right before a doctor’s appointment, which always stressed him out.   
“Good baby, did you say you worked? Where are you working?” Derek hadn’t heard anything about Stiles having a job. Derek sat on the bed and felt Stiles lean closer.   
“The hardware store and the sub shop on the Main street downtown,” Stiles whispered. Derek felt Stiles scoot and cuddle into him. The boy leaned against his side and Derek fought against tensing up which would make Stiles move.   
“Two? Do you work two places? When did that happen, sweetie?” He asked and felt Stiles nod against his chest.   
“Uh-huh.” And that was it. Stiles was ears deep in OmegaSpace and Derek wasn’t going to be getting answers from him in this state, that much Derek knew. 

Derek helped Stiles slide off his jeans and slip into fuzzy sweatpants that were sitting on the desk chair.   
“C’mon, let’s go say goodnight then head to bed, yeah?” 

Talia nodded at Derek approvingly when she noticed Stiles was in OmegaSpace and offered them both cheek kisses and then shooed them off to bed.   
“Off to bed then sweetie, Stiles, your appointment it as eleven thirty,” She told her son and his mate. 

 

Derek woke before Stiles and watched as his mate’s chest rise and his little arms and legs twitched under the sheets. It was such a sweet moment, intimate and quiet, rare when mated with Stiles and under a roof with all wolves.   
He was worried about the appointment today. He knew something was up with Stiles, had known for a while, but it scared him because of his boy’s history and his Omega status.   
It was ten thirty when Derek finally broke down and woke Stiles up. He sighed. He didn’t want to, but they needed to get ready.   
“Alright baby, time to get up,” He cooed at the boy but when Stiles didn’t move he figured a more abrasive approach would work better. “Stiles! UP!” Derek yelled and snorted when Stiles woke in a flail and flopped off the mattress, hitting the floor hard. He was worried for a moment before laughing as Stiles glared up at him.   
“Fucking really Derek?” He yelled and flashed his eyes.   
“Get up loser.” Derek laughed. 

Derek was able to shower and dress himself without hinderance. This was a different situation for Stiles. Laura facetimed Stiles and then lectured him on the outfit Stiles had picked out.   
They managed to get out the door by eleven fifteen and Drek counted that as a fucking blessing.   
Derek drove Stiles to the clinic and Stiles had to try and prevent a panic attack at least twice. “We’ll be fine baby, you’ll be fine baby.” The Omega nodded. 

“Mr. Sti-Stlian-Stilow,” The nurse tried.   
‘“Stilinski,” Stiles supplied.   
The nurse nodded and ushered him into the back. “Oh, Stilinski? Like the Sheriff?”   
“Yeah, he’s my dad.”   
“Stiles?” The nurse looked disturbed.   
“Uh, yeah?”   
“Oh my God! I haven’t seen you since you were ten!” The woman shrieked and pulled Stiles’ into a tight hug.   
Derek growled, angry. His mate hadn’t seen a doctor in nearly ten years and that was the most Godawful thing he’d ever heard.   
“Oh. Sorry?” Stiles offered, and Derek could smell the guilt. 

Stiles walked onto the scale, nervous. He knew his mate wasn’t healthy, he’d known for a long while, but Derek was even more nervous than the Omega.   
The nurse looked at the number and her eyes widened before scribbling it down and moved them to a room. “Alright, let’s get some info down since it hasn’t been updated since you were little.” 

The doctor came in nearly a half hour later. “Alrighty let’s get started then. So Stiles, you’re eighteen in a bit, correct?” Siles nodded. “And you’re 5 foot six, correct?” Stiles nodded and looked a little ashamed. He felt weird being so short. Derek was six foot two and that was just not okay. “Right, so that means you should be anywhere between 118 to 149 in order to be healthy for your height. Currently, at 106 you are dangerously underweight. Now, that, plus being an Omega is wearing down on your body. Plus, since you haven’t had a true heat since you were about fifteen, it tells us that your body is beginning to shut down the excess functions of an Omega suck at heats and OmegaSpace, so every time you go under it wears more and more, like if you don’t have enough oil in your engine, it wears down until things stop working, and then eventually, the whole thing stops working. Do you understand?” Dr. Sherman asked and looked at Stiles.   
Derek nearly tore his own eyeballs out. He’d let his mate get this way.   
“Are my Omega functions permanently damaged?” Stiles asked and Derek’s head whipped to him. He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.   
“They could be, or if they’re not they will be in the very near future. I’d like to give you something that will let us know if your Omega functions can still process and start. It’s basically a heat inducer and will jumpstart any of your instincts and functions to see if they still work. The effects will start twenty-four hours after the dose, but in order to be allowed to minister it, your Alpha has to sign for you,” The doctor explained.   
Derek was already nodding before looking to Stiles and seeing his mate’s paler-than-usual face. “Can you give us a moment to talk?” The doctor nodded and stepped out. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, kneeling before his mate, noticing a gush of tears spill down his cheeks.   
“I-I-messed this up!” Stiles sobbed, his head falling forward onto Derek’s shoulder as he heaved huge alligator tears. “What if I can’t have a baby because I fucked this up? What are we gonna do without pups!?” Stiles yelled.   
Oh. Now Derek understood. Even though they never really talked about it much, they both knew they wanted pups when they were older. “It’s okay. I’m sure you’re fine.” Stiles didn’t believe that. “And, if you’re not, there are plenty of pups out there for us to love,” He assured.   
That seemed to lighten Stiles up a bit. “O-okay,” Stiles huffed, nodding, and calming down.   
Derek yelled the doctor in and nodded. “What do you need me to sign?”


End file.
